Patching up In between
by jedaqia
Summary: Sam & Dean needed to patch up their brotherly relationship. What is better than getting something between them to bridge the gap. Warning : Non Wincest but sexual content.


Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belongs to me. It belongs to Chuck Shurley aka Carver Edlund. Who got it from Zachariah. Who got the power from God. So, Supernatural belongs to God. Together with his good friend, Eric.

Warning : Non wincest but purely sex all the way. You have been warned.

I've updated it, by the way. After realizing some words went missing. & some image are not naughty enough.

******

"Do we really need to do this?" Sam gasped as he felt another jolt of pleasure striking him hard. He flung his head back; a dull thump sounded when his head hit the wall behind him. But the pain was relatively miniscule compared to the lust rolling strongly inside him. Making him moan into the room; words unknown.

He tighten his grip on the soft hair belonging to somebody head nicely 'placed' between his legs. The warm wet mouth receiving his undecided bucking. Like his body, nude and sweaty, wanting so much to fuck the willing mouth and his mind trying to tell him that 'this'…just 'this'….was simply NOT Sam Winchester.

"Oh c'mon, Sammy…stop complaining already." Dean Winchester, as nude and as sweaty as his younger brother, jerk his hip hard. Thrusting into the tight hole he had just breached moments ago. With kisses, with fingers and a generous amount of sweet smelling lube. The scents mixed with the heavy undertones of raw hot lust as Dean fucked the third other nude sweaty body in the room.

He slid his palms over the spine of the one receiving his sex. Feeling the muscle under his touch. Moving as he moved. Tensed and relaxed and tensed all over again.

Dean leaned forward and kiss a slick shoulder blade. Soothing whatever tremors he could feel. Yet that simple kiss together with the change of angle made the kneeling man moaned loudly. Sending a good dose of vibration around Sam's erection making the younger Winchester once again bucking his hip quite involuntarily. And a throaty groan reverberated across the once quite motel room.

Dean smirked as he pulled himself up. Yet his thrust remained steady and almost unforgiving as he rammed his sex repeatedly; setting the rhythm for this first-ever threesome with Sam.

"And you." Referring to the body under him. Dean clenched his jaw as he pulled out and then push again inside with force.

"I thought you might be good, man…but I didn't think…you would be this fantastic." Each word punctuated with a hard thrust. And the man, between him and Sam, quivered in pleasure. His very essence accepting Dean's word, Dean's erection inside him and Sam leaking arousal in his mouth.

"Yeah…fuck…you're good, man." Sam now beginning to lose his fight against what's happening as his fingers circled the head and forced it to bob faster between his legs.

"Dean Winchester. Always picks the best." His older brother threw him the usual smugness that made Sam rolled his eyes. Just like Dean. Even in the throes of something like this, he could simply fling his one liner.

"Jerk."

Dean raised his eyebrow.

"You know, kiddo. We are both jerks right now." He made it as an uncontested statement as he jerks his hip faster and harder.

"And this." He gripped one of the ass cheek hard. His other hand snaking under the already trembling body, found its target and tugged it. The man cried out and his head lifted from his current occupation. Making Sam twitch to the sudden cold air hitting his already hard sensitive cock. But it was just seconds as Sam grabbed hold of the disheveled hairs, pulled it down and buck once more into the mouth. Not letting it escaped from what he's suppose to do. Or what Sam demanded silently for him to comply.

Dean also reached forward and hold the head in place, twining his fingers with Sam.

"And this, is our willing bitch."

Sam seriously wanted to argue but nothing came out. Only spurts of air coming out from his mouth as his body took over. He managed to glare at his smirking brother for a few seconds when another wave of lust caught him and he closed his eyes.

Dean gave out a small snort at Sam's undisguised lust. Seems like Sam is enjoying this little tryst. Recalling back the fact that Sam vehemently swore he would not enjoy anything so 'dirty' just a few hours back. Now he is just SO into it that he had no idea how hard his grip on the head giving him one heck of a blow job.

"Yeah, so good." And he wasn't so sure he was talking to Sam, the man between themselves or to himself.

Dean stroked the hard member in his hand. Feeling it getting harder and hotter. A healthy dose of precum leaking out from its tip. Making the insistent stroking slicker. And he could feel the muscle surrounding him getting tighter. He could almost feel the heat of lust pooling in the lower region of the man's body.

Sweats dripped from his face. His back. His spine.

This body. This man under him is just too damn surprisingly hot. Dean thought, as the more experienced one, he should be more in control of his desire. Though he IS in control for the time being but the man writhing under him are just too much. Too fucking hot. Pushing him faster to the brink.

Damnit! He wanted to make this good for Sam. This crazy idea to open themselves bare and patch themselves up in the process. Sharing something personal and strong. Special, maybe. Like a threesome sex in a cheap motel with a hot willing guy to play with.

Oh yeah…the famous Dean Winchester. And his excellent idea after three bottles of whisky shared equally with his 'intelligent' younger brother.

"He's coming, Sammy."And yeah, he could feel it. The body coiling under him. Tightened sweetly around his cock.

"I want to see. I want to see him come." And yeah, did he mention his 'intelligent' younger brother?

Dean looked up at his brother. The face flushed, the eyes half closed. And Dean knew. Just knew that Sam was on the brink too. And he needed a short time out. What better way then to…

He wrapped his around the man waist and non too gently hoist him up on his lap. His erection pressed hard on a single sensitive nerve. Making the man once again cried out in painful pleasure. The head lolled back onto Dean's shoulder as his breath raggedly comes out from his lung. Warm puff against Dean slick temple.

"Wait..what..stop.." he mumbled incoherently as Dean continued his thrusting and the fingers moved up to pinch his nipples.

"My brother want to see you come." Dean growled into the ear and biting the neck in the process. And then nibbling licking as if they are sweets spreading on the taut skin.

The man opened his eyes slightly. Haze of lust crowding his mind. Seeing the other taller younger brother watching him with, he thought, almost amused, with the same desire-glazed-stare he's having right now. He could also see the wet cock that was in his mouth just now. Standing erect against well sculpted abs. Dripping with precum and his own saliva.

Then he felt his legs spread more. Exposing himself. To be watched by the taller brother. Like a willing bitch, just as the older brother nicely added. And then he felt his own fingers wrapping around his own cock. Not willingly though. His action, he swore, has everything to do with the gruff voice ordering him so.

"Spread your leg. Yes, that's it, baby. Now jerk yourself."

All the doubts he had on tonight activity being pummeled by the cock rubbing punishingly inside him. Making him unable to form a single coherent defense.

"Let Sammy see you come."

He groaned loudly as he felt his own fingers jerking himself hard and swift. His other fingers gripping the thigh behind him. He swore again, that he was just leveling himself and not pushing himself more onto the moving hip, hitting him upward.

And it was not his own accord, as he looked opposite him, the pleading words that tumble from his mouth.

"Please, look at me."

Sam had nothing else better to do. His lips formed an almost sinister smile.

"Come."

The man convulsed uncontrollably with a hoarse shout as he came hard. Ropes of cums spilled from his straining cock. But he didn't stop stroking himself. He wanted everything out from his system. The carnal pleasures that wracks his body. He stroke and stroke and yelled, maybe and stuttering and shaking like a leaf. Barely registering the arms holding him tight and the teeth biting into his flesh. He was high. Really high. In a frightening emptiness. But he accepted it. Wanted it with every inch of his convulsing body.

But before he could take a breather and actually succumb in post coital bliss, he was pushed back down again. His head gripped almost painfully as a long hard arousal shoved back into his mouth. Still open as his long yell died out.

Dean nearly broke when the muscle clamped around him and the pliant body suddenly goes berserk in his arm. But he wanted things to last longer, wanted Sam to come first. Cause Sam the youngest. So Sam should break first. Not him. Definitely not him. He bite the flesh under his mouth. Clamping down his own desire.

He pushed the body back down again and Sam accepted the gift with a grateful groan. Bucking hard into the warm mouth, suddenly unable to care whether he's too hard on the man. His eyes rolled back. His body rolled back. His fingers on the back of the head and his hips just move like there's no tomorrow.

And then he screamed. Oh yeah he screamed. And he didn't care that he screamed till his lung hurts. All he cared about is his essence filling the mouth. Lining the inside throat with his own seed. Marking that mouth in the most personal way.

Dean also screamed. Not that he'll ever admit that. But he did scream. And he called out a name into the quite room. Not that he'll ever admit that too.

His hips didn't stopped his punishing thrust as he emptied his essence inside the trembling body. Marking it. Just like Sam. Branding it in the most personal way.

His head thrown back as stars danced in his eyes. His mouth opens as the scream turned into low satisfied groan. And he rode his orgasm fully without inhibitions, jerking his hip as he goes. Cause that's how Dean Winchester go. Riding into the sunset.

************

Dean passed a damp warm towel to Sam. He managed to have a short shower just now and got two hand towels to use for clean up.

Sam, still lying lazily on the king sized bed, took the towel silently without question and start to wipe his own body. He closed his eyes in contentment as he wipes his flagging wet cock. Feeling the warmth that reminds him so much of the mouth engulfing him just now.

Belonging to the man now lying sated in his arm, head tucked under his chin. Breathing slowly as if sleeping. Yet the eyes open unfocused onto the ceiling. To the mirrors that reflected his nakedness and the tall body stretched partially under him.

"Hey." By the mirrors reflections he could see the other brother moved onto the bed.

"Gonna clean you up a bit, ok?" The low concerned voice so unlike the commanding lusty one that just some minutes ago drove him into carnal bliss.

So he just nodded. Letting the other man wiping his face, body and soon sliding the warm wet towel under him. Between his lower cheeks that he mildly noticed has some sticky liquid sliding out from them. And he let them trickled out of him with the knowledge of what it really was.

It should have made him feel dirty. But somehow he felt silently contented. Knowing that he had been marked in the most sexual way just made him smile.

After that, Dean got up, took the other towel from a sleepy Sam and dumped both towels in the sink. He walked back into the bed and deposited himself beside the man. Chuckling a bit as he kissed the man shoulder. Noting once more, that the other man was still 'between' him and Sam.

However, in seconds, he sobered up. A knot of worries working on his temple. He had moved his face to the crook of the man's neck and noticed a nicely develop bite print.

"Hey, you're ok?" Dean asked. The question also seem to affect Sam who in turns stirred and open his eyes. He slowly rolled onto his side but kept his arm down where the other man rested his head.

"Yeah, I think…" Sam started but couldn't finish. A sense of guilt building up slowly inside him as belatedly remembered his grip on the man's head. The tousled hair just prove how much he had held on so he could fuck...Sam blushed and dropped his gaze.

"We were quite, you know…" Dean finds himself unable to continue too. He glanced at Sam who still at lost for words. Damnit, not this awkward moment.

The man laughed quietly. Understanding the two brothers uneasiness.

He kissed Deans forehead softly. Dean looked up. And with that, he gripped the green eyed jaw and kissed the his lips. Just a short tentative kiss. And he turned his head. Reaching out and kissed the other brother. Short too. Just nice and simple and sweet.

"So, you two, manage to patch things up already?" He asked to the hazel eyes and green eyes looking at him.

And Dean, as always Dean Winchester, smirked at that question. Tilting his head and glancing at Sam with a cocky smile before looking back to the man that had given him so much pleasure.

"You know what, Cas." He dipped his hand down and clutching the angel soft muscle down below, reminding the angel how much of a man, how much human he had become.

Dean watched as Castiel let out a sharp breath and a chocked moan. The translucent blue eyes suddenly goes darker. Slowly melting into a long denied passion.

"I think we need another therapy."

Castiel heard an answering chuckle from Sam and then felt soft wet tongue circling his earlobes. Silently observing his human body returned into a warmer state and a familiar but rather strange sensation moving along his spine to his hardening member. He closed his eyes almost in wonder and writhed seductively to the hand stroking him.

That was his answer.

It's going to be long long night and Heaven be damned.

********

A/N : Not sure how many readers have guessed it was Castiel but I hope I managed to keep the element of surprise in the end. But then again, picturing Castiel in a very compromising position would come automatically to every perverted mind like myself. Lol! Thanks for reading.

P.S: If you didn't guessed it was Castiel, then go back and reread; with pale white body, dark hair and smoky blue eyes in your mind. Bet you, the scene gets a hell lot hotter. Well, unless you're homophobic...


End file.
